Anywhere
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Spira was strange. I was absolutely sick of having people tell me that my entire life was nothing but a lie. But they believed me. Somehow, they both believed me. But three's a crowd, you know, and having to chose is far more difficult than one might expect. Yuna/OC/Lulu (OFC) Love triangle. Femslash, yuri, etc.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm playing through Final Fantasy 10 again. I played it once before, but it was several years ago, I don't remember much of it and I also don't think that I ever finished it, so here goes. I'll be finding out things as the game progresses, so I literally know

I figure, if I kick this off and decide that I like it enough, I might just go ahead write as I play through the game, and if not, I might just skip around, kinda like the FFXII Fran ones, or I might just trash it completely. Who can say? Anyways, enjoy, my lovelies.

 **RandomPageBreak**

 _ **Pairing:**_ Lulu/Dragon(OFC)/Yuna, I haven't decided whether it will be a love triangle or a threesome. Also, Tidus/Wakka.

 _ **Universe:**_ Final Fantasy X

 _ **Warnings:**_ Femslash and slash, obviously, probably some language and potential sexual themes, etc. I'll warn you of other things if they come up.

 _ **Rating:**_ T for now

 **RandomPageBreak**

This was not one of my better days. It's never a good day when you wake up to find that the day you had hoped was only a dream was, in fact, not, that your city had gotten attacked and you actually did wake up in a village that you've never heard of before and when you got there, you were told that the city that you were born and raised in is not only very, very far away, but it was also destroyed about a thousand years ago, meaning that your family and friends are probably all long dead, becaus if "Sin" didn't kill them, the years surely would have. If you didn't just forget your real life and hallucinate all of it, that is. Welcome to Besaid.

"Hey, you up... Dragon?" According to Wakka, my name was a little unusual around here. I sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll be out in just a minute, okay?" I replied, pulling on the plain black shirt and pants that I had been given since my clothes were barely intact when I washed up on the beach of Besaid.

"Alright then, I've gotta go, the Aurochs are practicing down at the beach. You said you play blitzball, ya? How about you get something to eat and then come down and show us what you're made of?" I rolled my eyes and grinned. I was no Tidus, but I was definitely a valuable player back in Zanarkand, and I loved the game so this should be fun, at the very least.

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long." He replied and I heard his heavy footsteps lead away from the tent. I shook my head, and continued to dress myself. This will probably sound really spoiled, but I'm already desperately missing showers.

The entire team was already practicing by the time I got there. I hated to say it... But they were mediocre at best. They were all very nice though, and I could tell that they all played to the best of their abilities. It simply wasn't anywhere near the level of the Zanarkand Abes, or anyone else that I was used to playing with or against. I guess that probably mostly because, according to Wakka, they all have to work themselves, since machines are apparently evil, and back in Zanarkand, we literally had all day every day to practice. I wasn't Tidus, but I was still pretty impressive to them, and Wakka let me basically take over the practice. I gave private lessons back in Zanarkand, and I had coached a few of the younger teams every once in a while, so I fell right back into it with ease. It was nice to have something familiar for a little while.

"You're trying to bend backwards as you move, and that's why you can't keep your balance. You need to lean forward a lot more if you want to-" My lecture was rudely interupted when one of the players pointed something out in the sea. We all turned to look and I saw what looked like a yellow and black figure floating facedown in the sea.

"What is it, Cap'n?"

"I think it's a person."

"Hey, maybe it's someone else washing up like she did."

"Maybe they're from wherever she's from..." Several of the players turned to look at me, but I ignored them all as I watched the figure float closer.

"Look familiar?" Wakka asked me.

"Maybe." I couldn't tell for sure from this far away, but the outfit definitely looked like something from Zanarkand. Specifically, it reminded me of the Abes uniform. Without further ado, I tossed the ball I had been using as an example up and when it came back down, I kicked it out into the sea. It hit the figure and the person started, jumping out of the water. The figure looked around wildly in the wrong direction for a moment before quickly spinning around. And it was exactly who I was hoping it was.

"Hey! You okay?" I heard Wakka yell as the redhead waved wildly. The blond looked down at the ball and then back up, and even though I couldn't see him perfectly clearly from this far away, I could tell he was grinning. The show-offy shot that immediately followed confirmed my hopeful suspicion. The blonde swam towards us fairly quickly, but apparently he didn't notice me, since he walked basically right past me. I decided to let the scene play out a little before making myself too obvious to be ignored- Though he shouldn't have been able to miss me in the first place, considering I was a short, pale, dark-haired girl wearing all black in a group of large men wearing bright yellow. But I would tease him for being so oblivious later.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" The redhead asked slowly, glancing between Tidus and I as he handed Tidus the blue and white ball. Tidus, of course, did, with more spinning than I knew was necessary, because let's be honest, both of us are attention whores sometimes, but he is certainly worse than me by far.

"You're good! What team you play for, huh?" The blond smirked and pointed a thumb at his chest.

"The Zanarkand Abes." He declared proudly, and all of the players gasped and stared at him like he had grown two head- the exact same reaction I had gotten.

"Uh..." He wilted under the clear shock and disapproval. "I, uh... Got too close to Sin, and now my heads all foggy like." I raised an eyebrow, wondering how he already knew about Sin. The redheaded captain nodded knowingly and did "The Prayer" (which was the blitzball sign for victory in Zanarkand, ironically enough.)

"Praise be to Yevon that you survived then, eh? You're not the only one's Sin's toxins have gotten to like this either." The man pointed at me, causing the blond to turn around. I smirked and gave a little wave as the blond stared at me in dumb shock for a second before a huge grin took over his face. Next thing I knew, I was in a hug that was practically squeezing the life out of me as he was me around.

"You're alive! You're alive." The blonde cheered and despite the situation, I knew my grin was matching his. The second he put me down, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him properly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered as he held me tightly.

"I'm glad you are too. I thought... I thought you and everyone else were all dead." I replied, so thankful that he, out of everyone, was okay. I wasn't until we broke apart that I realised the entire team was staring at us, but I was too happy to care. I may have washed up yesterday, but it was still far too long to not know what had happened to everyone you had ever known.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone. This guy right here is Tidus- He's my big brother. Tidus, these are the Besaid Aurochs. Wakka is their captain." I nodded to the redhead as my big brother wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder. I was glad he wasn't ready to let go yet because I really wasn't either. Like I said, yesterday was not a good day.

 **TimeSkipCuzLazy**

It would have been nice if Tidus had just waited like he was supposed to, instead of running into the forbidden chamber like a maniac because of his apparent hero complex, but I guess it's kind of my fault for following him in anyway. At least the puzzle wasn't too terribly difficult. Hopefully this Yevon guy wouldn't decide to smite us for our blasphemy, or whatever it is gods like him do to so-called "heretics." Maybe all this thinly veiled flirting he was doing with Wakka the _entire_ time that he had been here would keep him safe? Wakka didn't seem to mind that flirting in the slightest, at any rate.

"There's two guardians already in there. One of thems got a short fuse, and who knows what the other ones thinking? Still, we made it this far?" Wakka mumbled as the stone door rose. I wasn't prepared for the sight of the so called guardians, however.

One of them was a woman, with long, dark hair, held back into braids with a fair amount of ornaments adorning the braided bun, her lips were a shade of pale purplish-blue and her crimson eyes burned in the glow of the flame. She wore a black and gray dress with a multitude of belts and straps crossing over her thighs and many necklace were wrapped around her elegant neck, accenting her... well-endowed chest. She was tall and obviously rather voluptuous under the dark, somewhat provacative clothing...

Can someone say "My Type to a T"?

Next to her, there was another figure, which was much more shocking to gaze upon than the first. He was a... Cat..? It was a person, muscular and stoic, but he was covered in blue fur and his face was that of a large feline with what must have once been a horn protruding from his forhead... To be honest, it was kind of offputting, to say the least, but as soon as the woman spoke up, I was distracted... and not a small bit transfixed to be honest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and it took me a moment to realise that she was talking to Wakka, not myself or Tidus, "Didn't think we could handle it?" She arose and glided towards us in a way that was much more menacing than if she had been storming towards us with a weapon in hand.

"See, I told you she gets mad easy." Wakka whined to my brother as I subtly distanced myself from the two in what was probably a vain hope to seem unassociated with the two morons.

"I-Is the Summoner alright?" Tidus asked obliviously, gaze jumping obviously from the door where the singing was coming from to the cat-man.

"Who are you?" The raven-haired woman asked in response to his question, glaring first at him, and then at me as I shrunk back from her smoldering gaze. Before either of us could answer, a clatter was heard from the stairs. The metal door opened and the singing grew louder for a moment as a silhouette stumbled out of the light of the inner sanctuary and the door closed behind her. The figure, which I presumed to be the summoner, stumbled forward and wobbled worrying at the top of the steps before pitching forward before anyone could stop her. Tidus moved to try to break her fall, but in the blink of an eye, the cat-man caught her before she could be injured. From her new vantage point, I could make out her features finally.

She had blonde hair, darker than my brother's, but still blonde, with a blue feather framing on side of her face. She wore a dark blue skirt and a white top that bared her shoulders with long, flowing sleeves on her forearm that faded from white to pink. The sash around her waist was golden with a floral design. Though she was not lacking in the department of feminine proportions, she exuded a completely different aura from the other woman. She seemed so... innocent. Pure and completely untainted. And finally, her eyes opened. They were breathtaking, the one on the right an emerald green and the left bluer than the ocean itself.

"I've done it. I have become a summoner." Those eyes flickered over every person in the room, seeming too tired to be surpised at the sight of the three additions, and all I could think of was how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

 **End**

You guys have no idea, but this has literally been sitting in my Fanfics folder for almost a year with up to just after the pagebreak written, and all of the sudden, I got all these ideas for it and was like, _OMG, I totally have to write this while playing through the game again_. So, that's how that worked out, incidentally.

As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter, or in another update. Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't have a title for this. Well, that bodes well. I think I may call it _Anywhere_ for now, the title being based off of the song Anywhere by Evanescence. However, if any of you have a better idea, feel free to let me know and I will certainly consider it.

 **Anywhere**

Wakka motioned us into the circle of villagers as soon as we left the temple. Tidus, of course, immediately squeezed in right next to him, leaving no room for me in that area. I huffed and skirted around the circle until I found a spot where I could at least see the summoner through the people standing around. I was so fixated on finding out what the big deal was that I barely noticed I was behind the dark haired guardian until I was pushed almost into her by the excited crowd gathing around us as more and more people gathered. She shot me a look that could have been disapproving or completely indifferent just as easily, but I had no time to interpret it as the summoner spread her arms and looked up towards the heavens.

The... summoning was surely a sight to behold. The creature, this Valefor, excuded and aura of calm benevolence... In it's presence, I felt a tiny flicker of doubt in my own disbelief in the teaching of these people. Surely... there must be some spark of truth in it, for the Summoner to be able to call upon a creature such as this... right?

 **Anywhere**

That night I talked to both of them for the first time.

"Hey, listen up." Wakka was spouting off to his team, "These guys wanted to get into the tournament so bad, I let 'em on the team." He wrapped an arm around both of our shoulders, "They both got some weird memory things, so if they say anything funny, you just don' mind 'em, okay?"

"Hi guys." Ever the charismatic team leader, Tidus immediately stood up a little straighter when all the guys looked at us, and I calmly stepped back. As I've said, he was captain of the Abes back in Zanarkand, and while I loved to Blitz, I was certainly not looking to be anything more than a decent player if there was someone better equiped to step up, and Tidus certainly was.

"So, what's our goal?" These little pep talks were not unfamiliar to me. We learned how to blitz before we could talk, and I'm pretty sure the only reason Tidus ever learned to talk in the first place was to make our toddler blitz-teams better. He was in his element, if only for a moment.

As I listened to the familiar speech I had heard a thousand times over, I felt the prickling sensation of eyes on me. I glanced around and found all of the team had fixed their gaze on my brother. The rest of the villagers had turned their attention towards the newly titled summoner. All, save the woman sitting next to her. The dark haired beauty stared intently at me, and even as I met her gaze, she didn't turn away, her look once again unfriendly but not completely hostile. After only second of our gazes being locked, I glanced away, back towards my brother to find the entire team around us cheering, the pep talk clearly over and quite successful as the group dispersed. When I looked back, the woman was already on her feet. I thought she was coming towards me, but she strode past me as if I wasn't even there and hissed to Wakka that she needed to speak to him.

When I glanced back towards the summoner, she was looking at the woman, but as I looked at her, she glanced over and met my gaze. To my surprise, she smiled and gave a small wave, almost seeming to invite me over, despite the crowd around her. My brother was still busy being fawned over by the awestruck aurochs, and after the stunt that Tidus and I pulled, no one else in the village seemed interested in being remotely friend, so I tentatively made my way over to where the blonde sat.

"You heathen!" Well then.

"Stay away from the summoner." If you say so lady, I was just trying to be friendly.

"You're a bad lady." Now that's a little harsh, don't you think? I sighed at the immediate onslaught from the people currently talking to her and held up my hands in surrender, taking a step back. To my surprise, the summoner actually looked at the three in what almost seemed like tentative reproach and got up.

"Lady Yuna, be careful!" The old man cautioned, obviously not happy to see the summoner talk to a "Heathen" such as I.

"But, it was really my fault to begin with." The blonde replied. The old man shook his head in disapproval as the blonde turned and walked away from the group.

"I'm Yuna." The summoner, Yuna, smiled at me, and it lit up her entire face as her bicoloured eyes glittered in the light of the fire. She bowed politely, "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"Er... yeah... sorry about that..." I blushed, "I hear that that was kind of, you know... not allowed... Guess we kind of overreacted a little, huh?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, surprised at how fluttery my stomach was for whatever reason. Friggin pretty ladies and their making it hard for me to think.

"Oh no, I was... over confident." Yuna admitted, looking at the ground in shame. That could have been the end of the conversation, but I didn't want to stop talking to her yet, so I scrambled for another topic.

"So that... that whole Aeon thing was pretty cool." I stuttered, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Really?" She asked excitedly, and then shyly continued, "Do you... Do you think I could ever become High Summoner?"

"Of course!" I didn't know what, exactly, being High Summoner meant, but... the way she smiled just made me want to giggle like a 12 year old with her first crush and I was nineteen for God's sake! But, that certainly didn't mean it was an unpleasant feeling by any means.

"Lady Yuna!" The little boy gave me a dirty look that was completely unsubtle, but his face was bright as soon as he turned back to the summoner, "Come play with us some more!" Yuna laughed and agreed, which unfortunately meant our conversation would have to draw to a close.

"So... tomorrow then?" She offered.

"Uh... what's tomorrow again?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" She giggled as my face turned red as I remembered that, _oh yeah, I already knew that_ , "We can talk more then." She offered and then turned to go follow the children. Then, she stopped and turned around one more time.

"You can tell me all about Zanarkand." I half expected it to be a joke at my expense, but seeing the sweet smile on her face, I doubted she was even capable of joking at someone's expense, let alone something so tender.

"She's certainly not unpleasant to be around, is she?" I nearly jumped out of my own skin as the voice caught me off guard, but I managed to contain the shriek that wanted to escape, "And I'm sure the fact that she's beautiful doesn't hurt anything either."

"I mean... Yeah..." I agreed, surprised when I turned around to find that it was the mage talking to me and that, yes, she was actually talking to _me._

"Don't get any ideas in your head. Yuna has enough to worry about without strange girls who claim they came from Zanarkand chasing after her." The glare and the ice under the tone was easily detectable. I gulped and nodded, looking at the floor as the woman towered over me somewhat physically with a good few inches and _exponentially_ with her intimidating presence.

"Good. Your brother has already gone to bed. Between you two and the new crusaders, we don't have enough beds in the lodge, so we had to make you a bed elsewhere. I take it you're done socializing for the night?" I wasn't even given a chance to reply before she continued, "Good, then come with me." She set a rather quick pace towards one of the outlying houses of the village, I practically had to jog to keep pace with her.

The house that we reached was sparsely decorated, and as I looked upon the dark purples, reds, and blacks, it occured to me that I had probably been foisted off on her.

"You'll be sleeping there." She pointed to a cot on the other side of the room that seemed to have been set up just for my sake. If there's anything you need and you absolutely _cannot_ wait until morning, I suppose you can ask," Her tone implied that unless I had gotten stabbed in my sleep and was bleeding out, I really shouldn't ask, "Otherwise, have a good night. I have to go finish up a few things before we leave. I should be back in less than an hour." With that, she turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called before I even realised what I was doing. She raised an eyebrow as she turned back towards me and waited.

"I um... I just wanted to say, I guess thanks for letting stay here... And I'm Dragon, by the way." I hurried in an introduction, realising that I didn't know her name and we would at the very least be on the same boat tomorrow.

"I know." She replied shortly, and then turned to leave. I was so disappointed at the rejection that I almost missed the fact that it actually wasn't, "I'm Lulu." And with that, she was gone. I blinked and, upon realising that she had actually replied, grinned and laid down. Thankfully, I was so tired that sleep actually came easily that night.

 **End**

Suddenly, I feel like writing an absolute shit-ton, for the first time in literally at least seven or eight months. So, time to milk it for all it's worth, right?

As always, I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, and feedback is much appreciate should you feel inclined to give it. Otherwise, I hope to see you in the next update. Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, that night, I had a dream. It started off fine, if a little vague. I was standing on a pier with Yuna. We were... running away? She asked me if I would take her to Zanarkand, and I agreed... but then suddenly Lulu was there too.

"You said you would take me to Zanarkand. Didn't I tell you not to get any ideas?" Lulu glared at me.

"You did?" Yuna asked in confusion and then looked out across the water blankly.

"I did. So she's going with me." Lulu grabbed my arm, and then Yuna huffed and grabbed my other. Before I could even think to mediate, I was... hit in the back of the head with a ball...

"Hey, quit dreaming!" Suddenly, both Yuna and Lulu were gone and as I turned around to look at the beach I saw... my father...

"What are you thinking!? You, with a woman? As if!" And then everything around me seemed to grow... or, actually, it seemed like I shrunk, as I looked down to see the clothes that I had been wearing the day they told me that my dad was missing. "Aw, what, are you gonna cry again? Cry, cry, cry, that's the only thing you're ever good for anyway." The dream version of my father taunted, prompting the tears to flow from my eyes without my consent.

"I hate you..." I whimpered to the man.

"Huh, what's that?" He asked and I looked up to see Lulu and Yuna both standing behind him.

"You have to speak loudly." Yuna encouraged.

"Stand up for yourself, or no one else will do it for you." Lulu prompted.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at the man.

"Much better." Lulu's smirk was almost gentle with approval.

 **Anywhere**

"I HATE YOU!" Light was just beginning to shine into the tent when I awoke to the sound of my own yelling.

"If you could refrain from shouting, that would be much appreciated." Lulu, who was sitting at a small table writing, told me without even looking up.

"Sorry, I muttered, burying my face in my hand as I tried to dispel the dream from my mind.

"So then, who is it that you hate so much?" She asked, as if she were inquiring about something as menial as the weather.

"No one, just... My old man." I sighed, "But it doesn't matter. He's just a drunken asshole, and I haven't seen him in almost ten years anyway, so I don't know why I even just thought about him. Must be something to do with stirring up old memories. Assuming that's actually what happened and even my memory of my father isn't something concocted by sin's toxin's screwing with my head."

"I see." She didn't seem to care overly much from her tone, "Unfortunate circumstances in many ways. However, there is little sense in dwelling on it, especially if, as you say, it may even be nothing more of a story fed to you by sin, so you may as well put it out of your mind. Now, come, it's almost time for us to leave to board the ship." Somehow, I'm pretty sure that that's as close as I'm getting to sympathy from Lulu, especially for the time being.

Wakka met us at the center of the village and Tidus walked out only a few minutes later.

"Hey, sleepyhead, c'mere!" Her motioned my brother over to us and, as he got closer, he held out the handle of a sword which shimmered with a bluish glow and seemed to be almost made out of water itself. "I got something for you."

"Woah, thank!" Tidus grinned and took the sword, giving it a good few swings to test it out.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu stated, her tone blank.

"Yeah, well he never used it." Wakka shrugged.

"Who's Chappu?" I asked.

"He was my brother." Wakka glanced over at Lulu as he said this, "Where's Yuna?"

"Isn't she taking the same boat?" Tidus asked, "Why do we have to wait here?"

"Yuna came here ten years ago, when the last Calm started. Ever since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lu. But she had the gift, so she became an apprentice, and now, ten years later, she leaves as a fully fledged summoner."

"This is our journey, we should leave together." Lulu piped in, tone actually warm for once as a clatter from the temple stairs distracted us and we turned to see Yuna picking up a startlingly large suitcase. "You know you really don't need all that luggage."

"They're not really my things," Yuna blushed and stuttered, "They're gifts for the temples that we'll be visiting."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka chidded gently.

"I guess... I guess you're right." Her hand dropped from the suitcase and she made her way towards us. Without another word, we left...

Well, another word, until we were immediately attacked by fiends on the road.

"Hey, why don't you try out that sword I gave you." Wakka prompted.

"Hell yeah!" Tidus cheered enthusiastically, and with a single fiend, nearly split the creature in half.

"No issues there. Now, what about you, Dragon, can you fight like your brother?" Wakka asked me as another fiend prowled around us.

"Not... so much... I was never taught and I don't really have anything to fight with anyway." I sighed, thinking back to when Auron had led us through Zanarkand as it was being destroyed. He had given Tidus that sword from our father and then turned to me and point blank said that he had no heirloom for me from Jecht.

 _"Your father's Spiran legacy is in your blood, not in any material object._ " Tidus repeated the older man's words to me under his breath, but either I was the only one to hear it or everyone chose to ignore it anyway.

"Well... That's not exactly a good foundation in Spira... but hey, your brother hasn't been at it too long and he's picking it up pretty quick, so you'll probably do the same once we find something that works for you. We can work on it on the boat ride to Luka, there'll probably be a merchant on there with equipment, it'll just be a matter of trying, yeah?" Wakka patted me on the shoulder consolingly as we continued walking, and after felling a final fiend in the trio that had attacked us, we continued on.

Then, further down the path, we were attacked by another pair of fiends, yellow and blob-like, that wriggle and jiggled like jelly. Tidus, of course, immediately took a swing at one of the things, and found that anywhere he hit, the creature just bounced back and even the parts that did get sliced immediately sealed back together.

"Told ya," Wakka chided, "Things like that, you can't just hack at 'em like other fiends. You gotta use magic if you wanna take 'em down, and it's gotta be magic of an element you don't like."

"Magic?" Tidus asked incredulously.

"Elements?" I followed up.

"Let's have our own black mage show you how it's done. Lu, you got this one?"

"Clueless, aren't you?" Lulu tsked as she turned towards the jiggling fiend, "Good thing I'm here."

"These are lightning fiends." Lulu began to explain, "There are four elements: Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Water. Fire and Ice are opposed, and because of that, fire magic works well against ice fiends, and vice versa."

"Alright, I get that, but what about lightning and water?" I asked, actually interested in this aspect of combat.

"They're opposed just like Fire and Ice. Given that these are lightning fiends..."

"Water would take them down?" I finished curiously. She nodded in faint approval then turned towards the closest creature. Then, in a gesture that I was unexpectedly familiar with, she held her hand towards her lips, muttered something under her breath, raised her arm, and brought it down, as if to strike the creature that was well beyond her reach. On top of the creature's head, a viscious wall of water struck the creature, simultaneously crushing and drowning it.

"Hey, isn't that-" Tidus turned towards me as I looked at him, both of us looking for confirmation.

"I think so." I replied and then grinned, "Hey, Lulu, can I just try something before you take care of this other one?"

"I don't see why not." She raised and elegant eyebrow at my sudden urgency, "Just as long as you don't get yourself killed, or make us miss the boat."

"Nah, I won't be doing either. Now, let me just..." I took a breath, turned towards the second fiend and mimicked her previous movements, as I had done many times before back in Zanarkand. Water struck the creature and it flinched back away from it, partially deforming in places. However, mine was nothing like her's and the creature was merely injured, not killed.

"Oh." I muttered in disappointment, "I guess I was wrong, it's not the same thing." I shrugged taking a step back to let her do her thing.

"No," The black mage stopped me, seeming completely unimpressed, though whether she was unimpressed with my performance or my giving up, I couldn't decide, "It was. That was water magic, however, it was much, much weaker than mine." Without any visible effort, she repeated the spell on the creature, killing it immediately.

"Wait, so then, what's the difference?" I asked, sulking just a little.

"Intention." She said simply, "I had the intent and the force of will to kill the creature on the first time, because that was was I intended to do. That was all that I was thinking about. Where did you learn how to do that spell from?"

"Back in Zanarkand," I glanced at Yuna, who was quietly watching the exchange, "Or, I guess wherever I came from, we, uh, some of us were taught that so that we could fill our own blitz arenas, or even make them if they weren't already available." I had taken to it easily, but Tidus could never quite figure out how to do it.

"If you were thinking about a game while attacking a fiend, did you really expect to kill it?" I felt oddly contrite at the mage's unexpected scolding, "However, it does show that you may not be completely useless in combat. Do you know any other magic?"

"Not that I know of." I mumbled, staring at the ground as the woman, who had to have been less than five years older than me, made me feel as if I had done something horrible.

"Well, that's not so terrible," Yuna spoke up, "After all, even with just one spell, you're more help in combat than I was a week ago, and more than I would be now without the aid of an Aeon. And you've got talent for it, so you can learn. I know more about healing spells than combat magic, but I'll be happy to help you with what I can while we're still together, and I'm sure Lulu would be willing to help you with the rest, right Lulu?" The summoner gave the mage a look that could only be described as "puppy-eyes" as she waited for the mage's answer.

The mage in turn gave me a look that, no doubt, could only mean _Thank you oh so very much for putting me in this situation_ before sighing and agreeing to Yuna's request, and was rewarded with that brilliant smile that made you feel as if you had just heroically rescued her kittens from a fire or something.

"Hey!" Tidus' yell of surprise immediately dragged my attention away from the girl, however, despite her good looks. In front of my brother stood a growling creature, another fiend I had assumed, until he stood up. It was the cat-man from before, and he was staring at my brother with a strange fury in his eyes that I could not find the source of. Quickly, he swung at my brother with his spear, and Tidus barely had time to block that strike before another came, and then another and another after that. I looked at each of my companions and found that they seemed quite content to watch as this man attempted to slaughter my brother, but I had no intention of letting that happen.

Quickly, I focused on attacker. I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as I thought through what Lulu had said. I had to focus on him. I had to intend to do harm to actually do anything. This was more that just filling a blitz arena. Then, I brought my hand to my lips, raised my arm, and brought it down. The amount of water... increased... Perhaps there might have been more force behind it, I couldn't tell, but it wasn't enough to cause any major damage to the man. However, the creature was drenched with water, which, I knew from experience, was more than a little cold, and it yowled in fury and shock and leapt away from both of us, giving Tidus breathing room momentarily. The yellow eyes locked on me and he returned to his previous stance, apparently intending to take us both on at once.

"That's enough." Wakka called and, to my surpise, the blue-furred fellow obeyed, straightening up and turning away, losing interest in us immediately as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, what gives?" My brother asked incredulously as he glared at the man, rubbing a bruise that was already forming on his arm.

"He is Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu answered as if that explained anything.

"That is not what I meant." Tidus crossed his arms.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka answered, and would probably have continued had he not been interrupted by Yuna's laugh.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway..." She giggled as she gazed after the blue-furred Ronso, who was already wandering far ahead of us, "But he has protected me since I was just a child."

"Don't see why he thought he needed to attack us then..." I grumbled.

"Perhaps he wanted to test you. See if you would be a hindrance or a helping hand as long as you are around. Though I don't know why he would care, considering you shouldn't be in our company for too much longer anyway." Once again, Lulu wasn't exactly welcoming in our tagging along.

"Who knows. Kimahri tends to have a sixth sense for these kinds of things, and I don't think any real harm was done, right?" Yuna looked questioningly at the bruise on Tidus' arm.

"Nah, it'll go away pretty quickly. No harm done, _I guess._ " Tidus waved it off. And once again, all was well and uninterrupted until...

Oh wow, that things big.

"A Flyer! That's your department, right?" Tidus gestured to Wakka, who scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, but, uh... How about we let our summoner handle this one?" And I could see why. This... Scaly bird lizard thing was kind of massive. "Come one Yuna. It's your first real battle, let's see some style!"

"Do your best and show us what all your training has taught your Yuna." Lulu calmly instructed the summoner, who nodded hesitantly. The second time seeing the Aeon was no less impressive than the first despite the fact that I had already seen it before. It still exuded the same air of calm benevolence, and yet at the same time it managed to tear apart the fiend with ease. Yet even watching it do something like that, I never felt an inkling of fear or doubt of my own safety. I was secure around the Aeon, I assume because Yuna liked me. It was really nice, considering all of the warnings of how unsafe Spira is compared to my Zanarkand, how any moment could be my last without being anywhere relatively unsafe. I expected the feeling to disappear as soon as the Aeon was unsummoned, but, surprisingly, it remained even as we continued to battle our way through fiends to get to our boat.

 **End**

You guys have no idea how much trouble I have _not_ writing Vaan every single freaking time I talk about Tidus. Literally, it's real bad guys.

But, other than that, I hope you all enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading, feedback would be much appreciated should you feel so inclined, and otherwise, I hope to see you and another update. See you soon!


End file.
